Ding, dong, dang
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: One Short para las fiestas. "Qué empiecen los festejos, los juegos y por supuesto el desenfreno" "Casa Black, Granger, anfitriona de Navidad y fin de año" Bellatrix.L/Hermione.G y muchos más.


**Descargo:** Hermione Granger, Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore etc, etc, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, ninguno me pertenece, por desgracia. Esta historia no se puede vender, ni usar para beneficio personal.

**One short**

_Ding, dong, dang_

Lucius agitaba sus brazos desesperado. Levantaba sus rodillas, saltando de un lado a otro, lo más alto que podía, pero todo era inútil. Su agitada respiración, no le permitiría resistir mucho tiempo más.

¿Cuándo se daría cuenta? ¿Cuánto más tendría que seguir saltando? ¿Acaso era tarada o simplemente se hacía? Era obvio lo que estaba haciendo, o por lo menos para él, siempre lo era.

En momentos como este, Lucius Malfoy, siempre se cuestionaba si la había elegido bien entre todas esas chicas. Recordaba a la perfección como cada alumna de su adorado colegio, en sus años de juventud, se babeaba por su elegante porte y sus facciones hermosas, pero claro… él tenía que ir y elegir a la que ahora lo miraba con cara de jirafa con retardo.

Narcissa parecía bloqueada. Con la boca un poco entre abierta y el ceño fruncido por completo, miraba a su marido totalmente perdida y con ganas de matarlo.

¿Pero que rayos? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que decirle a su esposo? Hacía más de quince minutos que estaban con lo mismo y no llegaba a dilucidar nada.

Por sus movimientos, Narcissa pudo apreciar que… parecía… ¿Talvez un pollo descalabrado? No, no, no…Quizás, podía ser un Thestral vomitando…Sí, eso podía ser, razonó, ladeando la cabeza para observarlo detenidamente, un momento más.

— ¡Ayúdame, Minerva! ¡Por favor!—pidió la rubia, histérica, saltando de su asiento. Lo único que le faltaba era perder de nuevo está ronda y no poder elegir compañero. Lucius la tenía harta, con sus pésimas actuaciones.

— ¡El dragón herido!—dijo la subdirectora, sin dudarlo, tomando un trago de su bebida recién preparada: Un elixir de unicornio y con vodka doble, que a la vista parecía delicioso y extremadamente fuerte.

¿De quién?—preguntó Remus, completamente concentrado.

Lupin se estiró para coger la pluma de la mesa, frente a él y anotó en el pergamino, el nuevo resultado de la pareja.

— ¡De Horatio Lathenboo!—sentenció Minerva, con suficiencia y media sonrisa, sin moverse de los enormes almohadones que compartía con su compañero de ronda, el profesor Slughorn.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No lo es!—se quejó Harry, levantándose completamente molesto, del sillón que compartía con Severus.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín! ¡Ganamos una!—suspiró Lucius, despatarrándose junto a su esposa y arrebatándole el Whiskey de las manos— ¡Viste, sólo tenías que confiar en mi! Y Potter…aguántate. No siempre puedes ganar ¡Ja!—se burló, chasqueando la lengua, con gesto soberbio.

— ¡Severus! ¡Severus dile algo! Siempre se sale con la suya, el muy engreído—chilló Harry, apunto de tener uno de sus característicos berrinches.

Severus sólo se limitó a poner sus ojos en blanco y tratar de calmar a un furioso Harry. Seguro que si decía algo u opinaba de alguna manera, la pelea sería diez veces peor. Lucius podía ser un verdadero desgraciado cuando quería, y Harry…bueno, tampoco se podía decir que estaba en el grupo del trigo limpio. Su joven amante era un desbocado y un descontrol de energía, por lo tanto, si quería seguir festejando como hasta ahora, tendría que prometerle algo y rápido. "Cómo de costumbre" Durante los últimos meses, cada vez que la situación se salía de control, Severus instintivamente recurría a lo único que conocía y sabía que daría resultado…"El chantaje", o como a él le gustaba llamarlo, para que no sonara tan manipulador, "Un generoso trato"

—Hermoso mío—habló paciente, tomando la mano de Harry y atrayéndolo para que se sentara en su falda. Con ese simple acto, el profesor de pociones, logró tener toda la atención de su joven esposo—Si te calmas, pero solo si te calmas, prometo que cuando lleguemos a casa…

¿De verdad?

Harry no lo dejó ni terminar, porque estaba claro o por lo menos para él, de que le estaba hablando su atractivo, ex profesor. Su expresión no podía ser más radiante. Su gesto osco y de furia, se convirtió en un santiamén, en la más feliz de las sonrisas.

— ¡De verdad!—aseguró Severus, complacido de haber dado en el clavo, una vez más. Le dio un pequeño beso y con eso, selló el trato.

— ¡Oye, no seas niño! ¡Deja a Harry en paz! ¿No te das cuenta que está embarazado? ¡Eres un insensible, Lucius Malfoy! ¡Y a propósito, dame eso!—se molestó Narcissa, reprendiéndolo y recuperando su bebida de un tirón—A parte, no ganamos esta ronda gracias a ti ¡No, señor!—retomó la conversación anterior, echando chispas por los ojos— ¡Entérate de una vez! Si no fuera por Minerva…

—Me estoy aburriendo. Todos vamos horrible, la única que sabe las respuestas, es Minerva. Que chasco de juego—le bufó en el oído, Hermione a Bella.

Ambas se encontraban muy cómodas en el puff de dos plazas, color negro y aterciopelado, al otro extremo de la habitación.

—Sí, la muy maldita gana todas las rondas. No sé como hace. Seguro está haciendo trampa. Ahora prácticamente "todos" le debemos un comodín, a la muy vieja chota—despotricó Bellatrix, acercando a su niña de la cintura, para que se apoyara en su hombro. Le apartó con ternura, un mechón del rostro y dándole un beso en la mejilla, miró la hora preocupada.

— ¿Cuándo te vas a sacar esa cosa? ¡Ya te dije que es de hombre y te queda…!—Hermione calló y observó el grotesco reloj pulsera, color verde cotorra, con pintas amarillas y de goma, que cubría la delicada muñeca de Bellatrix.

— ¿Horrible?—se rió Bella por la educación de su mujer, al no querer decir la palabra en cuestión—Y yo ya te dije mil veces, que es un regalo de él, por lo tanto, no pienso sacármelo, hasta que se pudra—dijo con un dejo de melancolía contenida—Se lo debo, Hermione.

—Lo sé, amor. Pero cada un mes tengo que tratar de convencerte ¿No?—sonrió, comprensiva— Bueno…y ¿Por qué mirabas molesta la hora? ¿Si se puede saber?—preguntó la castaña, cambiando de tema y acomodándose más sobre el pecho de su amada.

—Es que el reloj no marca ni las diez y prácticamente todas las bebidas ya se esfumaron. Si Hagrid no llega pronto, esto será una locura y por ser las anfitrionas, tendremos que solucionarlo nosotras—razonó molesta, porque de seguro que si en una hora el semi gigante no hacía acto de presencia, sería ella la que tendría que ir a buscar suministros para toda la prole, que le había invadido la casa horas antes, para los festejos navideños.

—Sí, es raro. Ya tendría que haber llegado, y si salimos…

—No, démosle media hora más—suplicó. Lo menos que quería era levantarse y salir con este calor insoportable, faltando tan sólo dos horas para la media noche— ¡Llegará! ¡Estoy segura! El no se perdería la fiesta por nada, Hermione—se quiso auto convencer, algo nerviosa.

—Sí, tienes razón. Disfrutemos.

—Si, claro—ironizó la azabache, dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones, lo más sonoramente posible para mostrar su desacuerdo.

Bellatrix puso su mejor cara de traste y por un buen rato no le sacó los ojos de encima a la profesora de transformaciones que ya la tenía paspada, con sus aires de grandeza, mal disimulados, por saberse prácticamente todas las canciones del mundo mágico.

¿Cómo era posible? Debían existir por lo menos diez mil millones de canciones. No era lógico. Algo raro estaba pasando. No lograba descifrar como era que la vieja, con cara de flamenco estreñido, no se le escapaba una.

— ¡Me tiene harto el ahorcado! Ya se que es un juego didáctico y que es tradición navideña, pero… ¡Por amor a Merlín y por cada pelo de su barba, suponemos que colorada! ¿Es que a nadie se le ocurre otra cosa? Que alguien colabore y proponga un juego diferente—exclamó Dumbledore, perdiendo por primera vez en su vida, la tan trabajada paciencia, que durante años de docencia y servicio escolar, logro construir con tanto esfuerzo.

El siempre correcto director, se levantó de su asiento, abandonando a su compañero de partida: el profesor Flitwick, y arrastrando su tunica, fue directo a servirse un Limoncello, con mucho hielo y en un vaso bien grande.

— ¡Albus tiene razón!—apoyó Severus, acercándose a su mentor para imitarlo—Que alguien proponga algo divertido. No sé…como un juego de prendas o algo así ¿No? ¡Hay cientos de ellos!

— ¡Qué buena idea, amor! ¡Tú siempre tan brillante!—aduló Harry ya de excelente buen humor, palmeando el sillón para que su hombre volviera rápido a su lado. Porque por más de buen humor que estuviera, no quería que nadie mirara por más tiempo, el atuendo que su pareja había escogido (sin su consentimiento) para la reunión en la casa de sus amigas.

Harry confiaba ciega y plenamente en Severus, en quienes no confiaba, era en los gemelos, que descaradamente, miraban sin pestañear, el trasero de su adorado marido.

— ¡Ah! ¡Esto lo hacen a propósito! ¡Seguro que sí! ¡Ahora que vamos ganando, quieren cambiar de juego!—protestó Lucius, mirando a Narcissa para que lo apoyara.

— ¡Cállate, Lucius! ¡Hoy estás insoportable!—exigió Alastor, arrojándole un almohadón gigante, en el medio del rostro.

—Sí, cállate un rato, Lucius. Me tienes con la cabeza… ¡Así!—Narcissa levantó sus manos y con ellas, simuló una gran pelota, encima de su cabello.

— ¡Llegaron las bebidas!—gritó Hagrid con una sonrisa, zarandeando dos cajones enormes y llenos de alcohol, por la ventana abierta del comedor de la casa Black, Granger.

A pesar de ser las diez de la noche, cada ventana seguía abiertas de par en par, por la insufrible temperatura. Porque decir que estaban sudando la gota gorda, era poco. Nadie sabía como era que Alastor aguantaba esa chaqueta de cuero. Hasta Dumbledore había cambiado su característico atuendo, escogiendo para la ocasión, una tunica fina, color durazno.

— ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Alcohol, que no se acabe el alcohol! ¡Cualquier cosa, menos el alcohol!—victoreó Neville, pegándole un puñetazo a Krum, en el hombro— ¡BEBIDASSS! ¡SIIIII!

— ¡Oye! Tranquilízate, compañero—rió a carcajadas, el búlgaro— ¡Cómo beben en este país, por Merlín!—y negando con la cabeza, fue a ayudar a sacar el hielo de el freezer Muggle, que Arthur había tomado prestado del departamento de artículos no mágicos.

—No has visto nada…créeme, nada. Esto es sólo el comienzo—aseguró Luna, pegándosele al atlético jugador de Quidditch, en un gesto coqueto— ¡Vamos que te acompaño a la cocina!

— ¡Por fin! ¿¡Donde te habías metido, Hagrid!?—quiso saber Hermione, levantándose y ayudando a separar los licores frutados de los vermouth secos, sobre la larga mesa, situada debajo de los cuadros.

—Bueno…me tardé porque fui a buscar esto—dijo avergonzado, dejando las bebidas a un lado, para sacar de su chaqueta, un paquete envuelto con papel de revista—Es para ti y para Bellatrix ¡Feliz navidad, Hermione! Mejor dicho, Feliz navidad para ambas.

— ¡Oh! ¡Hagrid! No tenías por qué comprarnos nada. Con que vinieras a la fiesta era suficiente—agradeció la castaña, dándole un abrazo apretado y lleno de cariño— ¡Bella, amoooor! ¡Ven aquí un momento! ¡Hagrid nos compró un regalo! ¡Ven a verlo!—llamó entre el bullicio, que la llegada de las bebidas, había ocasionado.

La azabache se levantó de un salto y llegó en seguida.

— ¡Pongan música! ¡Y de la buena, la que se baila así!—pidió Draco, sirviéndose una copa llena de Martini, mientras que movía las caderas de un lado a otro, creyéndose el sex symbol del año —Y tú…señorita, bailaras conmigo—exigió seductoramente, señalándola, con una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Ni de broma! ¡Ja! ¡Y escúchame bien, Draco!—Ginny lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta el sillón, hasta sentarlo de prepo—si sigues tomando así, dormirás en lo de Blaise ¿Entiendes?—advirtió amenazante.

— ¡Blaiseeeeeee! ¡Está noche duermo contigo! ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Cucharita o abrazados de frente? ¡Jajajajaja!—le dijo al moreno, volcándose casi toda la bebida encima, descostillándose de risa.

— ¡Eres insufrible, Draco!, ¡Siempre lo mismo!, ¡Dile algo a tu hijo, Narcissa!, ¡Ayúdame!, ¿Quieres? ¡Y tú Blaise, no te rías!

— ¡Relájate, Ginny! Tomate un trago y por una sola vez en tu vida, deja de ser tan recta—aconsejó Blaise, estirándose en su asiento.

— ¡Eso lo dices, porque no eres tú el que esta casado con él!—replicó la pelirroja, controlando su temperamento, para no arrojarle por la cabeza, el primer objeto contundente, que su mano tanteara. _Recta, yo "Sí, Claro"_

—Tu sobrino no aprende más ¿No?—se rió Hermione, mirando la escena de lejos.

Narcissa se había aproximado al sillón y en ese instante, zarandeaba a Draco por los hombros, diciéndole unos cuantos disparates. Y mientras Ginny se trepaba por el cuerpo del rubio, tratando de arrebatarle la bebida, pero sin éxito, Lucius y Arthur decidieron, casi al mismo tiempo, ayudar a controlar al desacatado Slytherin, que no paraba de cantar a los gritos pelados: _Tengo una vaca lechera… "arriba míooo". No es una vaca cualquiera…. "es pelirroja", jajajaja. Me da leche merengada, hay que vaca tan… nalgona, Juajuajua, tolon tolonnnn, tolon tolonnnnn._

—Eso es porque Ginevra no lo deja hacer nada. ¿¡Ves!?. ¡Ese es el resultado! Esa chica en una controladora. No como tú, que siempre me dejas tomar a mis anchas—respondió Bella, brindando por ella y dejando el regalo de Hagrid sobre la repisa de la estufa a leñas, que lo único encendido que tenía, eran unas luces parpadeantes, que Fleur había traído como obsequio de Francia. Había un montón de ellas, regadas por toda la casa. A Hermione le había parecido encantador, pero Bella opinaba que más que un festejo navideño, la casa parecía un prostíbulo y de los baratos, pero como siempre, no dijo nada.

Bella miró un momento más el regalo de Hagrid y sonrió. Una hermosa fotografía, donde aparecían los tres posando en la entrada de la cabaña del guarda bosques, había sido colocada en un marco de madera, trabajado a mano. Un hermoso gesto de su amigo, al cual ambas adoraban.

—Es distinto. Ginny es así, porque Draco es un desaforado. ¡Sólo, míralo!—habló Hermione, sacando a Bella del trance.

— ¡Espérate! ¡Espérate! ¡Aguarda un momento! ¿Sabes cómo se llama la vaca?—le preguntó Draco a su novia, poniendo los ojos bien grandes.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de rendirse y encargárselo a cualquiera, al primero que la mirara. Dejó de forcejear por la maldita bebida y se detuvo para respirar y tranquilizar su enojo. Si las miradas mataran, hacía rato que Draco hubiera muerto por un Avada silencioso.

— ¡Ginny! ¡La vaca se llama Ginny! ¡Juajuajua!—cacareó el rubio, escupiéndose toda la camisa.

— ¡Está desacatado! Cuando tomas, tú no te comportas así y menos como animal en celo.

Bella levantó una ceja y se acercó despacio, arrinconándola en la pared más cercana. La tomó de la cintura y la besó salvajemente, introduciendo su lengua, sin pedir permiso.

Aprovechando esos minutos, que todos los invitados estaban sumidos en una acalorada discusión, acerca de que iban hacer el resto de la noche, se la comió a besos. Y sólo separándose para respirar, le susurró en el oído, haciéndole erizar todo los pequeños bellos del cuerpo: — ¿Así qué nunca me has visto en celo? Mmm...…Creo que eso tiene solución—y dejando expuesto el cuello de la castaña, apartando suavemente el cabello con sus largos dedos, mordió lentamente la vena palpitante.

— ¡Mmm...…! ¡Basta…! ¡Basta, Bella! Si…sigues haciendo eso, los tendré que echar a patadas, y no me quedará más remedio que exigirte que me tomes—logró decir entre medio de un gemido ahogado, mientras que en su cabeza, imaginaba toda clase de imágenes eróticas, una más sucia que la otra.

— ¡Vamos, Bellatrix! ¡Vamos, querida! ¡Suéltala! Deja a Hermione respirar un momento ¿Quieres?—interrumpió Molly, "CÓMO SIEMPRE".

La matriarca de los Weasley, tomó a ambas brujas por las muñecas y cinchó un poco para que se separaran, provocando así, un ruido de chupón, cuando los labios de las más jóvenes se vieron alejados tan repentinamente— Parece que a Tonks, se le ha ocurrido un juego de lo más divertido, parece que todos nos vamos a divertir en grande— y tomándola del brazo, la arrastró con ella, al centro del jolgorio.

— ¡Ah!… ¿Sí?—gruñó Bella, mostrando todos sus dientes, peligrosamente.

Molly, con una radiante sonrisa y con Bella de la mano, se hizo camino entre los invitados.

La azabache, soplándose los bucles, para liberar tensión, se acomodó en el puff de dos plazas que anteriormente había ocupado. Miró como Molly se alejaba para sentarse junto a su esposo y concluyo: _"Lo hace a propósito" "Estoy más que segura"_, rumió, apretando los labios.

Hermione suspiró para tranquilizar su excitación y arreglándose la blusa, se unió al gentío y a su mujer insatisfecha, que la esperaba rechinando los dientes, de la rabia. Pero antes llevaría un par de tragos con ella, decidió antes de emprender la marcha. Tenía que contener las ganas de saltarle encima como una pantera poseída y para eso, necesitaba un Tequila y con mucho limón. Talvez podrían desaparecer un rato, se ilusionó. Aunque tendrían que pensar bien donde se esconderían esta vez, si no querían que Molly las encontrara como las cuatro veces anteriores. _"Que mujer hincha guindas"_, pensó. _¿No tiene otra cosa que hacer, que buscarlas por toda la casa, cuando deciden desaparecer un rato? "En cada fiesta ocurre lo mismo" "Ya se está convirtiendo en tradición"_

— ¡El juego se llama! ¿¡Verdad o consecuencia!?—informó Tonks, situándose en el medio de la sala, dando tiempo a que todos se sentaran nuevamente.

— ¿No hablaras en serio? ¿No?—interrogó Fleur, atragantándose con un saladito de Tofu.

— ¿Qué? ¿Conoces el juego?—preguntó curiosa Pansy, con la boca cubierta de almíbar de ananá.

— ¡Oh, sí!, ¡Ya lo creo!—sonrío Fleur, maliciosamente, ya pensando en su victima— ¡Esto será muy divertido!

—Cuando sonríes así, me da escalofríos ¿Sabes?—bromeó la Slytherin, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¡Ven aquí! Déjame que te quite eso de la boca o no me podré concentrar—en un movimiento ágil, la francesa la atrajo para saborear sus labios azucarados.

— ¿De qué se trata? ¿Cómo son las reglas? ¿Se juega en parejas?—preguntó entusiasmado, Dumbledore, que con una fuente llena de jesuitas de jamón y queso, volvió a su lugar junto al profesor Flitwick, que se abanicaba a dos manos, con una caja vacía, de masitas confitadas.

— ¡Remus! ¿Te encargas de las anotaciones para este juego, también? ¿O alguien más se ofrece?—quiso saber Tonks, antes de explicar los términos del nuevo entretenimiento.

—Yo me encargo—se ofreció Sirius, liberando a Remus para que pudiera comer tranquilo. Se levantó e intercambiaron lugares.

Bella se aproximó a la pequeña biblioteca y tomando un pergamino en blanco y una pluma nueva, volvió a su lugar, arrogándole ambas cosas a su primo, antes de sentarse.

— ¡Bien! El juego consiste en contestar preguntas y de no ser así, realizar una prenda—explicó Tonks, llamando la atención de los presentes—Vamos a tomar de ejemplo a Fred ¿Bien? ¡Así todos comprenderán de qué se trata!—prosiguió, llamando a Fred para que se uniera a ella, así todos los verían— Yo le pregunto a Fred ¿Verdad o consecuencia?—Tonks miró a su ayudante, incitándolo a responder y así comenzar a explicar.

— ¿Verdad?—dijo confundido.

— ¡Exacto! Si Fred dice "verdad", yo puedo preguntarle lo que yo quiera, del tema que yo crea conveniente. Si Fred dice….

— ¿Consecuencia?—volvió decir el pelirrojo, inseguro.

— ¡Eso! ¡Consecuencia! Podré ponerle, también, la prenda que a mi me plazca.

— ¿Y si me reuso a cumplir la prenda o a responder la pregunta?

— ¡Bien, Fred!—elogió Tonks—Si algún jugador se reusa a cumplir las prendas o no quiere contestar la pregunta que se le ha hecho, automáticamente pierde y sale del juego. Cuando termine mi turno, el podrá hacer lo mismo con la persona que escoja y así sucesivamente. Por otra parte, cabe decir, que no se puede elegir "Verdad" tres veces seguidas, pero elegir prenda, se puede todas las veces que quieran… ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece?

—Parece interesante—opinó Aberforth —Pero… ¿Cómo sabemos si el interrogado nos está contestando con la verdad? Cualquiera de nosotros podemos evadir la pregunta, mintiendo de lo lindo.

—Buen punto, señor Dumbledore—señaló—Si yo le pregunto algo a Fred y él está mintiendo y alguien en esta habitación sabe la verdad, puede levantar la mano de inmediato y dejarlo al descubierto. Con ese acto, gana una doble ronda, ósea, le puede preguntar dos veces a la persona que elija o ponerle doble prenda, si fuera el caso.

— ¡Uhhh!, ¡Ahora, sí me gustó!, ¡Empecemos!, ¡Empecemos! —aplaudió un emocionado Ron, tragando en tres bocados un trozo de tarta de puerros. Era el momento que había esperado para poder vengarse de Neville, por su pequeña broma, en el baño de los prefectos.

—En está bolsa, tengo un papelito para cada uno de ustedes. Pero sólo uno, tiene escrito la palabra "inicio". El que sea el afortunado, dará comienzo al juego.

Tonks recorrió lentamente la sala, con la bolsita en mano, agitándola de vez en cuando. Cuando terminó el recorrido, esperó unos minutos y al ver que nadie se atrevía a mirar lo que le había tocado, ella misma sacó el último papelito, con curiosidad.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Quién tiene el maldito papel?—bramó kreacher, con su hermoso poco tacto. Lo habían dejado participar, con la condición de que por unas horas, se dejara de inflar los quinotos. El elfo odiaba los festejos y ahora que Harry y Severus iban a tener un bebé, se sentía más que celoso y molesto por toda la situación, por eso mismo, estaba insoportable.

Unos finos y largos dedos se agitaron en el aire y más de uno gruñó con ganas.

—Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto—se quejó Alastor, en vos alta, sirviéndose otro Whiskey y masticando con excesiva fuerza, dos sándwiches a la vez.

— ¿A quién elegiré? ¡A ver! ¿Quién será mi victima?—fanfarroneó Lucius, pasando su vista por toda la sala.

—Deja de hacerte ver, Lucius y elige de una vez—lo regañó Narcissa, suspirando y cruzando las piernas.

— ¡Albus! ¿Verdad o consecuencia?—preguntó sin pensarlo demasiado. Era el momento que había esperado para poner al anciano en evidencia.

El director se enderezó con la bandeja de Jesuitas y meditando por un segundo lo que contestaría, respondió:

—Verdad.

Sirius anotó en el pergamino y observó expectante, lo que el oxigenado le preguntaría.

— ¿Con cuantos te has acostado, Albus?—soltó sin anestesia.

Minerva se atragantó con un bastoncito de queso y empezó a toser con los ojos como dos huevos duros a punto de reventar, mientras Slughorn le palmeaba la espalda, tratando de no atragantarse, él también.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano para no reírse a carcajadas, pensando que el director no respondería ni de broma, a esa pregunta tan desubicada. "Tenía que ser Lucius"

Los únicos que le estaban sacando beneficio a la situación, eran los gemelos. Mientras que todos estaban con el Merlín en la boca, por si el anciano contestaba o no a la dichosa pregunta, ellos ya habían hecho sus respectivas apuestas y esperaban entusiasmadísimos.

—Disculpen mi tardanza. Es que la pregunta me ha dejado pensando. Lucius, tu pregunta exacta fue: ¿Con cuantos te has acostado?, por lo tanto, debo deducir, que tú quieres saber con cuantos hombres tuve relaciones, pero no te interesa enterarte con cuantas mujeres—Albus hizo una pausa para tocarse la barba, en gesto pensativo y prosiguió— Por ese motivo me he demorado en contestar. Estaba sacando la cuenta, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, la respuesta sería: 364 hombres, con los cuales tuve relaciones—contestó sin hacerse drama alguno, volviendo a recostarse en el respaldo del sillón, metiéndose una jesuita en la boca.

Lucius quedó helado y más blanco que de costumbre, George ganó la apuesta y extendió la mano para que su gemelo le pagara, Minerva seguía tosiendo y el único ruido que se escuchaba en toda la sala, aparte del de Draco que seguía tarareando la misma canción, sin enterarse de nada porque estaba irremediablemente borrachísimo, era el de Bellatrix, despatarrada, sosteniéndose el estomago a cuatro manos y muriéndose de la risa.

— ¡Hermione!, ¡Cálmala!, ¡Se va a terminar ahogando!—le pidió Fleur, preocupada, mirando como Bella se contorneaba espasmódicamente y con todos los pelos en la cara.

—Bueno. ¿Me toca a mí? ¿No?—habló Albus, tomando un trago de Limoncello, ignorando el azoro colectivo y a Bella, que con la intervención de Hermione, parecía que se estaba tranquilizando—Elijo a…. Arthur. ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

—Albus se clemente ¡Por favor!—pidió aterrorizado, sudando frío—Verdad.

—No te preocupes mi viejo amigo. Seré piadoso —lo tranquilizó Dumbledore, con una media sonrisa que dejaba a entrever, sutilmente, el doble sentido de sus palabras. — ¿Es verdad que el año pasado, le dijiste a cierta persona, que si no te hubieras enamorado y casado con Molly, hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para conquistar a Dolores Umbridge?

— ¡Papaaaaa! ¡Wuacalaaaa! ¿No es cierto, verdad? ¿Esa vieja asquerosa? No, no, no. No te puede gustar esa…arpía—chilló George, horrorizado, haciendo arcadas fingidas.

—No sé como es que te enteras de todo, Albus. Pero sí, es verdad. Y George, no te expreses así. —lo regañó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¿Cómo es que no dices nada?—se escandalizó Ginny, mirando a su padre con reprobación.

—Yo ya lo sabía—dijo tranquilamente Molly, agarrando a su marido de la mano, que estaba completamente avergonzado. —Cariño, tu padre tiene un pésimo gusto, pero por eso no deja de ser un hermoso ser humano. Loco y de remate, pero hermoso.

—Sigo yo…—cortó Arthur, la incomoda situación—bueno, escojo aaaa Horace ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?— se tocó un momento el puente de su nariz y esperó, sin sacarle los ojos de encima. _"La venganza es dulce, dicen"_, pensó.

— ¡Verdad, obviamente!—contestó de inmediato.

—Es verdad, Horace, que tú eres uno de los 364, en la lista del tan respetado director de Hogwarts—el patriarca de los Weasley se rió por lo bajo y mirando a Albus, le dijo, tomándose el pecho con fingido dolor— ¡Oh lo siento, Albus! ¡Prometo ser cortés, para la próxima!

— ¡Uhhhh! Está bomba si que no me la esperaba, ni en mil años—secreteó Ron, en el oído de Blaise, de lo más entretenido.

—No, yo tampoco. Me muero del asco. Dumbledore y Slughorn juntos y…desnudos…, refregándose… ¡Que horror!—imaginó el moreno, petrificado, y con cara de haberse comido una olla entera de gusanos.

—No te disculpes, Arthur. No existe acto del cual me avergüence y menos a mi edad —dijo sonriendo, totalmente relajado.

—Esto se va a convertir en una verdadera guerra campal—se rió Luna, quien se había sentado junto a Viktor, corriendo a Neville de ese lugar, prácticamente a los cinchones.

— ¡Shhhhh! ¡Cállense! Dejen contestar al profesor Slughorn —gritó Hagrid, interesadísimo por lo que Horace diría a continuación.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Arthur?—contestó Horace, con desmedido enojo y rojo como un tomate—No sé como se te ocurrió tal disparate, pero yo jamás…

Bellatrix, que había dejado de reír en la pregunta anterior, levantó la mano con elegancia y con una sonrisa perversa, pidió la palabra.

— ¿Querías decir algo, Tía?—preguntó Tonks, con media sonrisa, avecinando lo que vendría.

—Sí, Tonks. Me temo que tengo que discrepar con la respuesta que el señor Slughorn, nos ha dado—habló, mientras Hermione no perdía detalle de la falsa cortesía que su mujer estaba adoptando para el momento—Me consta que es mentira y puedo prestar mis memorias para que vean que detrás del invernadero, por lo menos en mi época, —aclaró irónica y mostrando sus dientes— no sólo se enterraban y se desenterraban plantas y hiervas mágicas… ¡Oh, no señores! Déjenme contarles, que en los meses de primavera, si uno quería, y no tenía nada que hacer, podía pasar horas observando…

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo acepto! ¡Lo confieso, es verdad!—chilló Horace, enchinchadísimo— Me las pagarás, Arthur. Ya será mi turno y no podrás librarte—amenazó, volviendo a su lugar— ¿Y tú no dices nada, Albus? Esto también te involucra. ¡No puedes hacerte el desentendido!

—No sé de que hablas, Horace. No estaba prestando atención ¿De qué me perdí?—preguntó Dumbledore, con falsa inocencia, generando la risa de la mayoría.

—De que, Bella, tiene doble ronda—dijo Tonks, recostándose en el apoya brazos del sillón y ubicando sus piernas encima de Sirius, sin hacerse drama si él podría escribir o no, el avance del juego. Con esa nueva posición ella estaba cómoda, por ende, el resto que explotara.

—Ahhh Bueno…entonces felicitaciones, Madame Black—dijo Albus, guiñeándole un ojo, detrás de sus anteojos de media luna y brindando por ella.

— ¡Gracias, Albus! ¡Siii!—festejó, Bellatrix, dándole un fugaz beso a su niña, para seguidamente centrarse en un par de ojos conocidos— doble tortura para…mi hermosa y delicada hermana, Narcissa—finalizó, lanzándole un beso a lo lejos.

— ¡Bella te lo advierto! Si te pasas, tengo muchas cosas que podría decir en la siguiente ronda—amenazó, en un intento desesperado para que su lunática hermana no se fuera al cuerno, delante de tanta gente.

—No la amenaces, Nacissa. Será peor—le advirtió amistosamente, Snape, casi susurrando para que Bella no lo pillara.

— ¡Te escuché, Severus! ¡Y debo admitir que no estás del todo errado! ¿Qué elegirás, Narcissa? ¿Verdad o Consecuencia?

— ¿Verdad?—contestó apenas audible, sopesando y tarde, su elección.

—Primera pregunta: ¿Es verdad qué después del embarazo de Draco, probaste y ya no pudiste…? A ver… ¿Cómo decirlo? Vamos de nuevo—recapituló Bella, tamborileando con sus dedos la superficie de su copa— ¿Es verdad que cuando te escabulles y piensas que nadie se da cuenta de tu ausencia…? Porque tal vez tú piensas que todos somos tarados o algo así ¿…es porque te vas a fumar opio?

— ¿Narcissa?—exclamó Lucius, teatralmente.

—Sí, es verdad y no se cual es el drama. Lucius no te comportes como si tu nunca…Mira dejémoslo así.

— ¡Wowwww! Mi madre es una drogadi…

— ¡Cállate, Draco!—cortó Ginny, pegándole con una revista en forma de rollo, en el brazo izquierdo.

—A que puedo imaginar quien fue el que te inició en el hábito—dedujo Remus, mirando inquisidoramente a Sirius. El cual, en ese momento se estaba toqueteando el pelo, mirando muy entretenido el techo, haciéndose completamente el desentendido.

— ¡Jajajaja! El valiente león, Black, vendiendo opio en el colegio Hogwarts ¡Una vergüenza! ¡Siempre deshonrando a la familia, Sirius!—bromeó, Bella.

— ¿Sirius? ¿Tú vendías opio en el colegio?—preguntó Minerva, con la mandíbula desencajada.

—No, como cree, profesora. No sería capaz de algo semejante. Bellatrix, simplemente está bromeando—respondió completamente serio, tratando de que sus palabras fueran creíbles. Aunque era complicado no parecer un mentiroso, después de tomarse hasta el agua de los floreros.

— ¡Siempre fui una bromista bárbara! ¡Yo no sé como no me metí a trabajar en un circo! Y les juro que siempre quedo asombrada. No me termino de acostumbrar. Es que no puedo salir a la calle, prácticamente. Se amontonan cuando me ven y siempre dicen a los gritos: Miren… ahí viene Bellatrix, la bromista—ironizó inexpresiva, mientras que a Hermione y a Pansy, parecía que le hacían cosquillas.

—Entonces eso quiere decir…—habló Minerva un poco confusa.

—Quiere decir que me falta hacerle una pregunta más a Narcissa—finalizó Bella, el tema del condenado opio.

—Es verdad, falta una pregunta—apoyó Harry, entretenidísimo, acariciándose el abultado abdomen de seis meses de gestación.

— ¿Es verdad que tu primer amor, tenía los ojos color esmeraldas…? Casualmente muy igualitos a los de alguien aquí presente… ¿y también tenía el pelo largo y sedoso, color rojizo? ¿Y todo ese conjunto, se llamaba: Lily Evans?

Narcissa se había quedado tan colorada, que parecía una integrante más de la familia Weasley.

—Harry…yo…discúlpame—Narcissa no sabía que decirle al hijo de su amada Lily—Fue hace mucho tiempo… ¿Entiéndeme? Ni Lucius, ni tu padre, habían entrado a nuestras vidas—quiso explicarle.

—No tienes por que disculparte, Narcissa. A demás mi madre era hermosa, igual que tú. Por lo tanto debieron haber sido una preciosa pareja, en aquel entonces—sentenció orgulloso de la mujer que le dio la vida.

Narcissa sólo asintió, completamente avergonzada.

—Entonces… vienes a ser, algo así, como mi segunda madre ¿No?—preguntó Harry, riendo divertido.

Harry sospechaba hace tiempo que su madre había tenido una historia con Narcissa, había encontrado un par de cartas, más que sugerentes. Sólo faltaba la confirmación. Por eso el asombro que todos esperaban, nunca llegó. Y si tenia que ser sincero, le encantaba la idea de imaginarse a su madre con ella, realmente le parecía adorable.

—No seré hermano de Potterrrr. Y tampoco me interesa ser el tío de nadie ¡Entérense!—despotricó irracionalmente Draco, lanzando un manotazo al aire.

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Serás mi nuevo hermanito, Draco! Te guste o no, te abrasaré y cuidaré, como un buen hermano hace, y tu te dejaras porque en el fondo me amas. Sólo que no lo reconoces, por eso te frustras y gritas.

— ¡Por favor, Harry! ¡Si no lo haces por él, hazlo por mí! ¡No lo provoques! ¡Ya sabes como se pone!—suplicó Ginny, calmando a Draco, que se había puesto a llorar a lagrima tendida, arrojando cada almohadón del sillón.

— ¡Draco, termínala!—amenazó Lucius, señalando a su hijo con el fino bastón con cabeza de serpiente.

"_Narcissa y Lily" Hubiera sido digno de ver_, pensó el aristócrata, libidinosamente.

— ¿Cómo es que Ginny lo soporta? ¡No lo entiendo!—dijo Fleur, bebiendo de su copa.

— ¡Miren! ¡Miren el reloj! ¡Ya va a marcar las doce!—anunció Remus, levantándose y sosteniendo su copa en alto, jalando a Sirius para que se situara a su lado.

—Bella, amor, otro año festejando con esta panda de locos. ¿Puedes creerlo?—dijo Hermione divertida, tomando la mano de su mujer.

Bellatrix se puso de pie y con una sonrisa, abrazó a la castaña esperando las campanadas del antiguo reloj—Te amo, Hermione y por ti, soy capaz de ofrecer nuestra casa para el próximo festejo—dijo, arrancándole una carcajada.

Narcissa y Lucius por fin hicieron las paces y como el resto, se levantaron de sus asientos para esperar abrazados la pronta avalancha de regalos. Era una lastima que Draco se perdiera, una vez más, a Xenophilius, disfrazado de Papá Noel y a Kingsley de reno. "Esos dos cuando se juntaban, eran un show"

Harry y Severus, como Fleur y Pansy, también se unieron al conteo regresivo. Y mientras Minerva se apresuraba para rellenarse el vaso con sangría, Blaise y Ron se miraban intensamente, del otro lado de la mesa. Talvez fuera ese el momento para que se decidieran, de una vez por todas, a decirse las cosas de frente, o talvez, como ya había pasado en la fiesta anterior, quedarían ciertas situaciones inconclusas, esperando por la próxima festividad. De todas maneras, se veían felices y se podía decir que hasta decididos a concretar.

Todos con bebidas en mano y gritando como si se terminara el mundo mágico, comenzaron a contar:

_**Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, unooooooooo…. **_

"_**Feliz Navidaaaaaaaad"**_

Y mientras el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales Weasley, retumbaba por toda la cuadra, generando besos acalorados, risas contagiosas, y aplausos desmedidos, Dumbledore se acercó para saludar a las anfitrionas, Hermione y Bellatrix, que no paraban de sonreír. El anciano director de Hogwarts extendió sus largos brazos para abrazar a ambas mujeres y con una expresión de pura dicha, exclamó a todo pulmón:

"_**Suban la música. Está fiesta recién comienza"**_

**Aquí les traigo, adelantándome a las fiestas, este One Short más que alocado. Espero que lo disfruten, como yo haciéndolo. Desde ya, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Alphania Hodel **


End file.
